prisonsandlizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
6/16/18 notes
Rhogar is floating over the cliff, Kian asks the entity to lower Rhogar and rhogar begins to lower down the cliffside slowly. Kian asks Brocc for a rope, he ties it around himself and runs and jumps off the balcony to grab Rhogar. Initiative roll Reiker - holds action to either heslp brocc or shoot Rhogar - death save success Brocc - nat 20 for knot tying Kian - runs and jumps rolls 8 str. grabs Rhogar and he slips out, uses bonus action to get a stronger grip. yells "pull!" Entity - casts some sort of slepp spell Kian fights off Adrie - goes to edge of balcony sees the action - healing words Rhogar +6. casts hold person of the butt face enitity. it succeed, stiffens and falls --- Reiker - Holds the rope Rhogar - breaks the baddies grip he falls and drinks a standard healing potion. grabs Brocc's hand. Kian - Yells "Pull" Brocc, Theron and Reiker - pull the rope up. Baddie fails save and still falls paralized Adrie - helps w rope Kian and Rhogar get pulled back up to the balcony. ---- Kian changes into his better armor Theron and Rhogar look into the courtyard for any movement, nothing major Adrie checks the balcony rolls well sees nothing --- We decide to loop around the courtyard to the other side of the inner mountain. to the right outer edge (around "4 oclock" is a set of stairs going do. Around the same spot but on the interior of the mountain is a cave entrance that smells reminiscent of the white dragons lair we walked into previously. around "3 oclock" on the interior mountain is a slight dirt path up the mountain. Kian inspects and get the heebie jeebies. we decide to approach the tower around the outside of the courtyard around 2 oclock. The tower on top of the mountain seems delapidated while the outer one is maintained and about 75" tall. a mixture of white stone and ice that binds and envelope the tower. As we approach the tower we see ogres they point a balista towards us and asked what our business is. Kian rolls a 1. They want to know our business. 4 ogres walk out to greet us. they have fanciful hats and are kind of in charge. Rhogar speaks for the group and states that were are looking for Blagothicas and we have a message regarding his faimliy. Head ogre goes inside for 10 min and comes back out and invites us in. We see Balagthigus being groomed by the ogres. he waits for us to talk. Rhogar speaks and they come to an agreement that the giant and ogres will not bring harm to us. we are not to kill rezmir and bring her to him. and he will destroy the rest of them cultists. We are told the stairwell at 4 oclock is the best way to get there. Short rest in the stairwell go down the stairs it turns into a natural cavern. We follow it down. Rhogar changes to kobold form. asks some kobolds diretions to Rezmir's quarters they point in the right direction. the plan is to wait at this intersection for them to come back, ump them and get directions to Razmirs quarters. Kian kills 1 and Rhogar interrogates him and finds out that Rezmir is in the barracks. We plan to have Rhogar in kobold disguise go into the barracks and get a lay of the land. He goes in and sees a